


Big Time Interruptions

by VenezuelanWriter



Category: Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: 3+1 Things, Dorks in Love, Episode Style, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hidden Relationships, M/M, Teenage Dorks, family and friends, lowkey jarlos because i can, mainly kogan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenezuelanWriter/pseuds/VenezuelanWriter
Summary: The three times that Kendall and Logan were interrupted in the middle of something important and the one time they weren’t.





	Big Time Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this was so much fun. I felt like this turned out like an actual Big Time Rush episode because of the storyline’s structure (or at least that was my intention) and if you’ve seen the show enough, I think that, just like it happened to me, you’ll listen in your head the sound effects along as you read haha.
> 
> Btw remember when in “Big Time Reality” Carlos referred to his bedroom as “the bedroom” when speaking to James (ok, at least it was like that in the dubbed version)? It made me assume him and James shared a room while Kendall and Logan shared another. So that part is _canon_.
> 
> As always, big thanks to upsidearound for proofreading <3!

**1.**

After a lifetime of knowing each other and a whole year of crushing on Logan, Kendall finally had decided to invite him out on a date.

The past month, they’d had cute moments together. For example, when they held hands during the last movie night and nobody noticed, or when Kendall’s mom baked cookies and Logan gave Kendall his last one just because he’d wanted to, or when the day before they hugged for unnecessarily long after their first live presentation.

All of those events were part of the reason why Kendall knew that he didn’t have to be nervous about asking Logan out. But he was.

His stomach twisted and dropped to the floor. His hands were sweaty although the studio was cold and his heart was beating so fast it could’ve gotten out of his chest.

“Logan,” Kendall greeted. Logan was sitting on the white couch of Rocque Records’ lobby. Kendall sat next to him and crossed a leg over his knee.  

“Hey, Kendall,” he answered and put his favorite medicine magazine down.

“So, you know I always say we can’t sit around and wait for things to happen and since I think you and I have been,” Kendall shrugged, making a funny face, “ _ you know, _ for the past weeks, I was wondering if maybe you would like to—”

“Dogs!” Gustavo yelled, walking out of his office. 

Kendall turned to him with a desperation smile on his face.  _ Seriously, when I was about to ask him out on a date, Gustavo?! _

“I need you and the other pair of your dog-friends to get in the recording studio. I’ve got a hit,” he said, emphasizing with his hands the greatness of his work.

“Sure, we’ll be there in a second,” Kendall said, expecting that Gustavo would leave them alone again.

“Now,” Gustavo remarked.

Kendall turned to Logan and sighed. He knew Logan must’ve suspected what he’d been about to ask, and he knew Logan was just as disillusioned as him.

“Maybe you can ask me later?” Logan suggested.

“I will,” Kendall answered.

**2.**

It had been a week since Logan and Kendall finally had their first kiss. Their relationship was finally in a place different than friendship and they both felt great about it.

Last night, they had stayed up late watching on their tablets funny cats videos on Kendall’s bed. Without intending to, they fell asleep together and shared a bed in a romantic manner for the first time ever.

When Kendall opened his eyes next morning, he was hugging Logan tightly over his stomach and his nose breathed in the back of Logan’s neck. He considered himself a professional cuddler and Logan was simply too soft to resist cuddling him.

He kissed Logan softly behind his ear and waited for an answer.

“Morning,” Logan sleepily mumbled.

“Hey, you,” Kendall said.

Logan turned around with heavy movements, still close-eyed. Kendall’s eyes were locked on Logan’s face and how peaceful he looked at the moment.

Kendall’s arm stayed behind Logan’s back. He caressed his back over his pajamas and loosely traced circled on it.

Logan hummed. “Sleeping like this is...” He paused, snuggling closer to Kendall, “the absolute best.”

Logan rested his head on Kendall’s chest and Kendall hugged him behind his shoulders.

Logan’s arm, hanging over Kendall’s flat stomach, moved to Kendall’s chest and he slowly leaned back to give Kendall an innocent look.

“What?” Kendall asked, smirking at Logan’s cuteness.

Logan’s voice turned completely analytical and informative.

“Did you know NPT stands for Nocturnal Penile Tumescence, or, as we used to call it, morning woods?”

Kendall chuckled.

“Are you trying to tell me that you woke up with a boner?” 

Logan’s face switched from logical to mischievous in a second. He shrugged casually.

“I don’t know. You tell me.”

Kendall’s thick eyebrows rose at the answer, but soon he caught Logan’s lips on his and kissed back as enthusiastically as Logan was kissing him.

Logan parted his mouth and leaned his hips against Kendall’s thigh. Kendall’s heart beat fast in his chest. They hadn’t gone that far and just the kissing and their closeness felt better than anything he’d done before by himself.

Logan being that turned on was more than enough to get Kendall going as well. He lowered his hand on Logan’s back and gripped his waist, squeezing strongly and slowly getting his hand lower. 

Logan hooked up a knee to brush Kendall’s dick and Kendall moaned in the back of his throat at the relieving sensation.

Kendall’s palm went to Logan’s ass, pushing him closer to him. Then he stroked Logan’s thigh on the front, teasing the tent on his shorts.

Logan climbed loosely on top of Kendall, putting all of his weight on him. Their bodies were aligned with the other’s and as Logan pushed down against Kendall; Kendall made sure to encourage him by gripping on his hips. 

Logan retired for a moment, breaking the kiss as smoothly as he was capable of. Kendall closed his eyes and sighed heavily. 

“Just—” Kendall fought his instinct to push upwards against Logan. “Don’t stop. It feels so good—” Logan started humping on Kendall’s hard dick and Kendall swallowed thick in response.

“Guys!” Mrs. Knight called from outside door, knocking on it twice right after.

Logan’s eyes widened and Kendall’s blushed face suddenly froze with panic.

“Wait a second, mom!” He shouted back. “What do we do?” He whispered.

Logan shook his head and climbed off him. “I don’t know, she’s your mom!” He hissed back.

“Get in the closet and I’ll see what she wants,” Kendall replied.

Logan nodded and stumbled across the room to lock himself in the closet.

Kendall took a deep breath and felt his body cool down a bit, walking to the door,

“Mom!” Kendall said when he opened the door. He plastered a big grin on his face and blocked the view to the rest of the room by standing in the doorway. “Good morning.”

“Where’s Logan?” She asked, suspiciously looking over Kendall’s shoulder.

“In the closet,” he said easily. His mom blinked in surprise and her forehead furrowed. “You know, changing,” he added, shrugging with overacted naturality.

She crossed her arms.

“You never use the closet to change.”

“Yeah,” Kendall improvised, “but Griffin told Gustavo that Logan needed to change his style so he’s looking for something new to wear.”

“Yes, Mrs. Knight!” Logan exclaimed from the closet. “A new style is wanted!”

“Oh,” she said, switching to her lovely mood. “Okay. Kelly’s here by the way, and she’s taking you to the studio as soon as you’re ready.” She gave her son a kiss on the cheek and turned to leave. “And honey,” she added, “Be more like Logan and make your bed, too.”

He nodded in response and closed the door behind his back.

“That one was close,” he said.

“Do you like…” Logan said from behind the closet doors. “Doggie style?”

He opened the door and stepped out of the closet wearing a dog suit.

Kendall gave him a confused and unconvinced look.

“What? I was improvising, too!” Logan said indignantly.

**3.**

After a month of dating, Kendall invited Logan to a date in a pool cabana.

They still weren’t ready to share their relationship with their friends and the rest of their Palm Woods family, so a date at the park wasn’t an option.

There were a couple of candles on the table and slow music playing on the speakers connected to Kendall’s phone via Bluetooth. Each of them sat on a side of the round table, and Kendall served from a fancy silver tray a portion for each one of lasagna that he’d ordered from an Italian restaurant.

“This is awesome,” Logan told him.

“It’s small,” Kendall said, “but it’s what I could pay with what’s left of my last month’s paycheck.” He accommodated on his seat and took his cutlery to start eating.

Logan shook his head softly.

“I mean it, you didn’t have to do all this. I was planning on taking you to the movies, in fact.”

“I’ll take the invitation for tonight,” Kendall replied.

They were just raising their wine glasses —which actually had coke— when James rushed into the cabana and Kendall and Logan both started and almost spilled their drinks.

“Hey, guys!” James greeted. “Have you seen Carlos?”

They shook their heads and internally cursed at James’ timing.

“Nope,” Logan answered.

“What are you even doing here?” James asked, looking at the pseudo-romantic atmosphere of the cabana.

“Having lunch?” Kendall hesitantly suggested.

“Unbelievable!” James exclaimed. Logan and Kendall exchanged a look. 

“Look, we can explain—” Kendall said.

“You didn’t invite Carlos and I,” James finished.

Logan rolled his eyes.

Then James almost lost balance because Carlos ran into the cabana and stumbled upon him. 

“James, here you are!” Carlos exclaimed. He quickly turned to Logan and Kendall. “Are you guys having lunch without us?” He asked, with complete seriousness.

“It’s just a lunch!” Kendall yelled.

Carlos dismissed it and turned to James again.

“I think I found a way to do it, but we need to find twelve vacuum cleaners and mirrors, first.”

Kendall choked on his coke.

“I think I figured out a way, too,” James said. “But for my plan, we need access to the FBI’s database and twenty-five pounds of magma.”

“What?!” Logan alarmed. “What are you trying to do?” 

“Building a time machine!” James and Carlos sang out in unison with smiles on their faces. They fist-bumped in slow-motion and, with robotic voices, they said, “We’ll go the future, friends,” before running out of the cabana.

“So…” Logan said.

“I think that saving time is important, right?” Kendall asked.

“Yeah, that and the vacuum cleaner industry,” Logan listed off with his fingers, “our friends from getting in trouble, and maybe the scientific magma achievements.”

“Don’t forget about the mirrors industry and the FBI’s database,” Kendall pointed out. Logan snorted. “Saving their asses now, date later?” Kendall asked, shrugging.

Logan nodded.

“Yeah, it’s a plan.”

**+1.**

Mrs. Knight, Katie, James and Carlos had been gathered by Kendall and Logan at their apartment’s living room.

Logan and Kendall were still in their bedroom, discussing what they tell them, while they listened to their family wondering what was all of that fuss about.

“You ready?” Kendall asked Logan, inspiring as always.

And although Logan was the most indecisive person Kendall had ever known, he answered with a confident, determined, “I was born ready.”

They walked out of their room and found their apartment-mates sitting expectantly in the set of oranges couches.

“Mom, little sister, friends,” Kendall said looking at each of them in the eye as he spoke. “Logan and I have something to tell you.”

They took seats in a chair each one and made sure that from there, they could face everyone.

Katie’s phone chimed. She unlocked it and grinned widely.

“I’ve just reached five thousand followers on Twitter!” She sang out. James and Carlos cheered with her at the news.

Kendall and Logan sighed, exchanging a look.

“Katie,” Kendall warned.

“Sorry. Go on, big brother,” she said and put her phone away.

“So, for the past few weeks,” Logan said, “Kendall and I have been—”

“Guys, look!” James pointed out the window and all of them turned around. 

“What?” Logan irritatedly asked.

“It’s raining,” James quietly answered.

“Guys!” Kendall complained again. “We’re trying to tell you that—”

There was a knock on the door. 

“Unbelievable!” Kendall exclaimed as he stood up his seat and went to open the door.

There were two girl scouts with bags of cookies and wide smiles standing in front of his doorway.

“No, thank you,” he said flatly and swung the door closed again. “No more interruptions!” He declared walking back to sit next to Logan.

Logan huffed and, as Kendall sat again next to him, he instantly retook the matter at hand.

“What we are trying to say is that…” Logan paused, making sure nothing would come up to interrupt them again. Katie, Mrs. Knight, James and Carlos all leaned in and focused completely in Kendall and Logan.

“Just say it already!” Mrs. Knight told him exasperatedly.

“We’re boyfriends,” Kendall and Logan said together. They leaned back and their faces twisted in worrying and expecting the worse. 

“All of this for that?” James asked. “I already knew that!”

“You did?” Mrs. Knight asked.

“Yeah, you did?” Kendall said.

“I’ve told you I’ve got girl intuition!” He claimed.

Carlos rolled his eyes at that.

“You know what, guys? It’s completely cool. Now we can have double dates!” He said, standing up and jumping in excitement.

James loudly cleared his throat behind Carlos.

“With me and Blonde Jenniffer, of course,” Carlos added and turned to James to wink at him exaggeratedly. James face-palmed at the feeling of everyone else’s eyes on him.

Kendall and Logan’s eyes widened and then they turned to Katie, who was standing up her seat.

“Can I go now?” Katie asked.

“What, did you know, too?” Kendall asked her in disappointment since she hadn’t even flinched at their announcement.

“Big brother, I bet with my mom how long it would be until this,” she said. “And I won, by the way,” she added, turning to their mom, who was lifting her hands in surrender.

Katie left the living room, probably to throw a Twitter party in her bedroom.

“Mrs. Knight, you knew?” Logan asked, completely surprised. 

“Honey, as a mom it is my job to know my son,” she explained with her soft and loving voice. She turned to Kendall and looked at him with tender eyes. “I knew you liked Logan since you gave him that horrible photo frame you made in 7th grade.”

“I made one for all of them,” Kendall justified himself, gesturing towards James and Carlos.

“But his had real plants on it,” his mom pointed out.

“Yeah, maybe not a great idea,” Kendall said, remembering how the plants had already died and withered from the glue and the glitter when he’d given it to Logan.

“Now that I officially know, though, about  _ everything _ ,” Mrs. Knight said turning to James and Carlos, “you’ll have to switch rooms.”

“What? Mom!” Kendall complained as Logan turned crimson enough for both of them.

“Rules are rules,” she said. “Now I’m leaving, I’ve got to check a discount of massaging slippers at the mall.” She grabbed her purse, kissed Kendall on the cheek, and walked out of the 2J.

“Now we go for pink smoothies to celebrate?” Logan suggested his boyfriend and couple of friends.

“Yeap,” the three replied and followed Logan out of the apartment as well.

There was going to be a lot more teasing between them, but at least both couples knew they could ask for their alone time without fear being interrupted.


End file.
